Yasashii Ryoute
by niichigo
Summary: /'Sepuluh tahun lagi, dan kau akan mendapatkan hadiah terbaikmu, Kyoya'/ dan pemuda skylark itu menunggu tanggal lima Mei di masa depannya/. My first fanfiction in here. Warning! BL, OOC, 6918. RnR? :


**[ **Chapter 1: From Past, The Mist Leave The Cloud **]**

* * *

Pemuda _skylark_ membenci hari ini.

Tanggal lima Mei—dimana semua orang yang menyayangi si prefek Namimori _chuu_ itu berdatangan dan mengatakan hal yang monoton; 'selamat ulang tahun' dan beberapa hal menjijikkan seperti ucapan atau harapan untuk mendatangnya. Tentu saja semua itu berhubungan dengan keramaian—salah satu hal yang dibencinya dari ia lahir sampai sekarang. Seseorang yang ramai; berarti ia adalah satu dari seribu orang yang akan digigitnya sampai mati.

Hibari Kyoya—umur lima belas tahun. Membenci hal-hal yang dianggapnya mengganggu ketenangan hidupnya. Keramaian merupakan hal yang keramat baginya. Ketua komite disiplin itu hanya senang berkaitan dengan Namimori _chuu_-nya. Fisiknya juga tak menerima dirinya bersama orang lain—alergi atau gatal-gatal selalu menyelimutinya jika ia bersama orang lain dengan waktu yang sangat lama.

Tapi tak bisa ia sangkalkan—orang-orang yang ingin ia gigit sampai mati malah berdatangan dan memberi ucapan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya.

Contohnya seperti Kusakabe Tetsu. Bawahan Hibari yang sangat setia kepadanya.

Tangan pria tersebut menggenggam sebuah kotak kecil dengan bungkus bewarna ungu—warna favorit Hibari dan warna khas dari _Cloud Guardian of _Vongola. _Tok tok tok_, Kusakabe mencoba mengetuk pintu ruangan Hibari. Memang tidak dikunci. Tapi jika ada satupun herbivora yang mencoba memasuki ruangannya tanpa izin, maka ia akan digigit sampai mati oleh seorang karnivora buas di dalamnya.

Tiga ketukan; gagal. Ketukan keempat, gagal lagi. Akhirnya Kusakabe memilih untuk memanggil nama atasannya.

"Ketua, bolehkah saya masuk?" tanya Kusakabe. Prefek Namimori itu tidak meresponnya dan masih bercumbu dengan tumpukan kertas tugasnya.

"Ketua, tolong ijinkan saya masuk. Saya hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat kepada Anda," pinta Kusakabe dengan nada memelasnya.

Masih dengan mata tajamnya yang menulusuri tiap kata dari lembaran kertas itu, Hibari Kyouya meresponnya, "Kusakabe Tetsu. Beraninya kau memerintahku. _Kamikorosu_," respon singkat dari Hibari cukup membuat bulu kuduk Kusakabe merinding disko. Lagi-lagi, Ketua komite disiplin itu mengeluarkan _cathphrase_nya yang mengerikan.

"Ma-maafkan saya, Ketua. Kalau begitu, hadiahnya saya letakkan di depan meja. Ngomong-ngomong, selamat ulang tahun yang ke lima belas, Ketua. Semoga apa yang Anda ingin capai bisa terwujud," dan Kusakabe menaruh hadiah kecilnya di depan pintu. Menunggu lima menit untuk menguji apakah Ketuanya membuka pintunya atau tidak—dan masih tidak ada respon. Menyerah, Kusakabe pergi dari sana.

Hibari yang sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan hari ulang tahunnya kembali menggoreskan tinta hitamnya di selembar kertas tugas. Pikirannya sedikit lega karena satu herbivora sudah menyingkir. Tapi tidak. Suara yang menyebalkan bagi Hibari bergema dan terdengar semakin dekat.

_BRAK_!

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kyoya~!"

Kuda liar itu membubarkan pikiran tenang Hibari. Gelombang pikiran Hibari yang sedari tadi berjalan dengan lancar tiba-tiba putus sedemikian rupa karena kedatangan kuda liar yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Hibari.

Dengan julukannya sebagai '_Bucking Hourse' _dan bos Cavallone _Family_ yang ke sepuluh itu—Dino Cavallone berani membuka pintu ruangan Hibari itu tanpa seizin yang di dalam. Rambut _blonde_ Dino yang berantakan itu makin membuat Hibari ingin memusnahkan mantan gurunya yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Hmph. Beraninya kau mengganggu ketenanganku, Haneuma," Hibari memincingkan matanya dan memandang lurus ke arah Hibari. Dua tonfa metal yang diletakkan di mejanya siap ia gunakan untuk memusnahkan mantan gurunya yang sangat ramah itu.

"HUA! Tenang dulu, Kyoya! Aku kesini bukan untuk bertarung denganmu, aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini kepadamu!" Dino menyodorkan kotak berukuran sedangnya ke arah Hibari, "dan, selamat ulang tahun yang ke lima belas, Kyoya! Semoga kau makin kuat—ah, tapi kau tidak bisa sekuat diriku, tentunya!" ucap Dino dengan sedikit basa-basi. Empat kedutan terbentuk di dahi Hibari.

"Wao," Hibari mengangkat alisnya, "seorang Haneuma sepertimu tidak akan bisa mengalahkan seorang karnivora sepertiku. Tapi kau lumayan untuk mempertajam taringku," ujar Hibari mengangkat tonfa metalnya—tanda ia sudah siap untuk bertarung.

"Aah, sudahlah Kyoya. Toh, ini 'kan hari ulang tahunmu. Kenapa tidak kau rayakan bersama teman-temanmu? Ayolah, akan kutraktir kau sepuasnya deh," tawar Dino. Hibari menghela napas dan mengeratkan pegangannya kepada tonfa tersayangnya.

"Pergi atau kugigit kau sampai mati," dan enam kata itu dapat membuat seorang Dino Cavallone pergi dari hadapannya segera. Tak lupa Dino menaruh bingkisannya di sofa empuk yang biasanya tubuh Hibari berbaring.

Empat kedutan di dahi Hibari hilang seakan perginya seorang Haneuma. Ia bernafas lega. Kini ia bisa mengerjakan tumpukan tugas itu dengan tenang—

_Tok, tok, tok_!

—tapi tidak untuk sekarang.

"Ooi, Hibari! Biarkan kita masuk! _Juudaime_ ingin memberikanmu sesuatu!" teriak pria berambut perak bernama Gokudera Hayato yang merupakan rekan satu tim Hibari di Vongola, dimana kedudukannya adalah _Guardian Storm_.

"Ooi, Hibari! Reborn sudah menyiapkan pesta perayaan ulang tahunmu, lo!" dengan kedatangannya yang sangat ramah, Yamamoto Takeshi menyahut mahluk yang paling ditakuti sesekolah—atau mungkin sekota Namimori itu.

"Ya! Ulang tahun itu harus dirayakan dengan bahagia _to the EXTREME_!" teriak pria gila tinju yang bernama Ryohei Sasagawa dengan penuh semangat.

"A-ano... Hibari-_san_, selamat ulang tahun. Erm, aku tahu Hibari-_san_ pasti tidak akan membuka pintunya. Jadi—aku taruh hadiahnya di depan pintu, ya," Tsunayoshi Sawada menaruh empat bingkisan kado di depan ruangan Hibari. Seperti biasa, _no respon_. Tsuna dan yang lainnya hanya bisa menyerah dengan kelakuan _Cloud Guardian_ yang sangat cuek itu. Akhirnya, mereka berempat pergi dari ruangan itu.

Tidak tertarik dengan hadiah herbivora itu, Hibari Kyouya menelantarkan hadiah yang dipersembahkan kepada dirinya.

Menghela napas panjang, Hibari melonggarkan ikatan dasinya dan ia lepaskan. Lalu ia lemparkan begitu saja di lantai. Dilepaskannya pula sweater hitam khas Namimori itu. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa empuk; tempat dimana Hibari bisa melepaskan kelelahannya sepanjang ia duduk di kursi untuk mengerjakan semua tugas ketua komite disiplin itu.

Matanya siap untuk menutup—

_KRAK_!

—tapi tidak untuk sekarang.

"Lambo! Kau disini saja!".

"Lambo-san harus pergi kemanapun aku mau! I-Pin, kau bawahan Lambo-_san_ sekarang!".

"Diamlah, Lambo!".

Tidak boleh ada yang mengganggu Hibari saat ia tidur. Itu peraturan yang sangat amat penting bagi Hibari. Kalau kau melanggar, maka kau akan digigit sampai mati.

Geram—lagi-lagi ada sesuatu yang mengganggu kenyamanannya. Ternyata ini memang benar-benar hari sialnya.

Mengambil dua buah tonfa metalnya, Hibari siap menerkam mangsa baru lagi di luar sana. Dibukanya gorden jendela bewarna putih tulang itu. Lalu ia buka jendela dan mencari mangsa yang berani mengganggu tidurnya. Dari lantai lima, manik violet Hibari menulusuri tiap-tiap sudut Namimori; nihil. Ia tidak dapat menemukan herbivora itu.

Hibari yang putus asa untuk mencari herbivore itu berniat menutup kembali jendela. Tapi tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara yang sama persis di pepohonan. Tepat di depan jendela Hibari.

Dengan sigap, Hibari menyambar kembali tonfa yang menggantung bebas di kedua pinggangnya. Tapi tonfa itu tidak dilayangkan ke herbivore itu sebelum Hibari tahu kalau herbivore yang ia maksud adalah seorang anak kecil dengan muka seperti telur dengan kunciran tegak di atasnya.

Hibari mengangkat alisnya. Hei, bukankah mereka berdua pernah bertemu. Seorang anak kecil yang berlari-lari ke arahnya disaat empat belas Februari dan memberikan sebungkus coklat kepada prefeks Namimori yang sangat mengerikan itu.

I-Pin.

Bocah kecil itu menyodorkan sekotak kado dengan bungkus merah polkadot. Dengan tingkah yang malu-malu, I-Pin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hibari—ia terlalu malu. Sama seperti apa yang ia lakukan disaat I-Pin menyerahkan coklat Valentine kepada Hibari.

Hibari hanya menghela napas. Walaupun dia ditakuti oleh seluruh penjuru sekolah, tapi ia mempunyai sisi lembut terhadap anak kecil. I-Pin salah satunya. Ia kembali menerima bingkisan dari I-Pin. I-Pin yang menyadari hanya tersenyum senang.

Tapi tiba-tiba, seorang bocah dengan rambut afro masuk ke ruangan itu melewati jendela, "HYA! Kau meninggalkan Lambo-_san_, kepala telur! Aku akan memberikanmu hukuman!" Lambo mengeluarkan dinamitnya dan mengarahkannya ke I-Pin.

_DUK_! Tapi Hibari malah menonfa Lambo.

"Berisik," dan Hibari kembali menaruh kedua tonfanya di pinggangnya. Tidak lama kemudian, I-Pin berterimakasih dan pergi dari ruangan itu. Hibari hanya bisa menghela napas dan menaruh bingkisan itu di meja kerjanya.

Hibari mengutuk semua herbivora yang datang tadi. Ia sangat amat tidak peduli dengan ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang menurutnya tidak berguna itu. Hibari kembali bercumbu dengan tugas-tugas komite disiplin itu dengan keadaan sekolah yang sudah sangat sepi. Tapi, toh, ini yang Hibari suka. Ketenangan.

...

Tenang. Memang, seorang karnivora ganas seperti Hibari menyukai ketenangan seperti ini. Tidak ada kebisingan yang mengelilingi gendang telinganya lagi. Tidak ada herbivora lemah yang mengganggu ketenangan sang _Cloud Guardian_ itu. Tidak ada suara hentakan kaki yang terdengar menuju ke arah ruangan sang prefek. Tidak ada lagi orang yang menuturkan 'selamat ulang tahun' lagi. Tapi, hatinya tidak setenang suasana di sekitarnya.

Singkatnya-hatinya gundah. Kenapa bisa sang karnivora ganas ini bisa merasakan galau? Siapakah orang yang beruntung yang bisa membuat karnivora tanpa belas kasih ini merasa hampa? Siapa?

Mengeratkan pegangannya terhadap bulpen bertinta hitam itu, mata skyrlark Hibari memincingkan matanya. Sudah lima jam lebih pria berdarah Jepang itu terduduk di kursi empuknya. Kantong matanya membuat mata Hibari ingin cepat ditutup dan menghilangkan pandangannya terhadap huruf-huruf yang kelihatannya sangat merepotkan. Tapi tekad Hibari menyangkal kantuk itu.

"Dimana _herbivore_ itu... Cih," batin Hibari. Ia mengumpat seorang 'herbivora' yang sudah ia tunggu daritadi. Ia menginginkan wujud herbivora itu dengan sekotak hadiah—tidak. Baginya, kedatangan herbivora itu sudah cukup mengisi hasratnya.

Tapi dimana dia? Mengapa dia tak datang? Bukannya ini hari penting seorang Hibari Kyouya.

_BRAK_! Menggertakan tangannya di meja cukup membut beberapa lembar kertas kerja Hibari berserakan dimana-mana. Tapi gertakan itu tidak cukup membuat Hibari tenang. Hibari mengumpat di dalam hatinya. Diletakkannya tangan kanannya di kepala Hibari. Lima detik kemudian, Hibari mengacak rambut hitam pekatnya. Berdiam diri selama satu menit, dan akhirnya pemuda raven itu memutuskan untuk pulang dari tempat kerjanya. Disambarnya jas hitam dengan _armband _bertuliskan 'Kedisiplinan'. Ditaruhnya tonfa metal itu di pinggangnya. Mengambil peliharaan kesayangannya yang bernama Hibird, Hibari hengkang dari ruangan itu tanpa membereskan lembaran kerja tersebut.

* * *

Pukul enam sore, tentu saja keadaan di Namimori _High_ sangatlah tenang. Hanya terdengar langkahan kaki sang prefeks yang menggema itu. Dengan Hibird yang bertengger di pundaknya sembari menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan sekolah Nammiori, Hibari berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah dengan santai.

Disaat ia sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah, ia melihat seorang gadis dari sekolah lain. Ia tahu gadis itu, dengan keperawakan yang sangat tidak asing lagi bagi Hibari. Gadis berambut ungu gelap dengan pucuk 'nanas' dan juga mata kanannya yang ditutup oleh _eyepatch_ bermotif tengkorak. Serta seragam Kokuyo _High_ yang dikenakannya—ia sangat kenal orang ini.

"Pria_ Cloud_!" gadis bernama Chrome Dokuro itu mendekat ke arah Hibari yang sedang menyembunyikan tangannya di celananya. Dengan tatapan normalnya, Hibari mengangkat alisnya.

"Chrome Dokuro, huh? _Mist Guardian _yang menjadi bawahan kepala nanas itu. Ada urusan apa?" sahut Hibari yang siap dengan tonfanya.

Chrome menyodorkan sekotak hadiah kecil, "Ini," Hibari mengambil kotak itu, "dari Mukuro-_sama_._ Otanjoubi Omedeto_, pria _Cloud_," Chrome membungkuk sopan dan pergi dari hadapan sang _Cloud Guardian_.

Merasa ada yang janggal, Hibari mencoba menetralisasikan suasana ambigu ini. Ini bukan Chrome Dokuro. Serta, ia sudah menyadarinya dari awal. _Jadi kau meremehkanku_, pikir Hibari kesal.

Siap dengan tonfa metal yang menggantung bebas di pinggangnya, Hibari mengambil kuda-kuda; siap bertarung dengan dalangnya, "Berhenti disana, _herbivore_—" Hibari melesat kencang dengan kedua tonfanya di tangannya. Sementara gadis _Mist_ itu tak menghiraukan dengan tetap berjalan.

Hibari berdecak kesal, "—bukan, Mukuro Rokudo. Aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati,".

_PRANG_!

Akhirnya—apa yang ditunggu-tunggu Hibari datang. Ketika tonfa dan trisula bersatu dan membentuk suatu suara yang menusuk gendang telinga.

Kabut bewarna biru indigo itu menyelimuti tubuh sang wanita_ Mist Guardian itu. _Kini bukan sosok seorang gadis mungil di hadapan Hibari. Seakan bertambahnya kabut indigo itu, sosok Chrome berubah menjadi sosok seorang remaja pria yang model rambutnya tidak beda dengan wanita tersebut.

"Kufufu,".

Mengeratkan pegangannya terhadap tonfa metal itu, Hibari memincingkan matanya tanda siap untuk menerkam mangsa. Tak sering juga tonfa dan trisula itu menggertak satu sama lain—tidak ingin mengalah. Hibari menebas trisula itu dengan tonfa yang ada di tangan kirinya. Tapi pemuda dengan trisula itu berhasil lolos dari tonfa metal itu.

"Menarik juga, Rokudo Mukuro,".

Hibari mengambil kuda-kuda untuk kedua kalinya. Menerkam mangsa yang datang merupakan hal wajib yang harus dilakukannya. Trisula yang sedari tadi bertarung dengan tonfa kini kembali tenang di tangan seorang ilusionis itu. Pemuda nanas itu menyeringai dan mengeluarkan tawa khasnya; kufufu, kufufu dan kufufu.

"Tak kusangka kau menungguku, Hibari Kyoya," timpal Mukuro, "sampai-sampai kau terlihat mengantuk seperti itu. Kufufu," tambah Mukuro dengan mata _heterochromia_nya yang mengintimidasi keadaan mata Hibari.

"Jangan banyak bicara. Ayo bertarung denganku sekarang," ucap si maniak bertarung itu dengan penuh semangat. Lagi-lagi, Mukuro menyeringai.

"Oya oya? Bukankah ini hari spesialmu, Kyouya? Lagipula aku tidak lagi _mood_ bertarung," ucap Mukuro. Empat kedutan muncul di dahi sang prefek.

"Diam. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan nama kecilku lagi," jawab Hibari kesal. Hibari langsung melesat dari tempat yang sedari tadi ia berdiri. Mukuro tidak melakukan apapun. Tapi, dalam hitungan beberapa detik setelah Hibari melesat dan akan menerjang menuju

Mukuro, kepulan kabut indigo mengelilingi tubuh pemuda _skylark_ itu. Ilusi; Hibari tahu kelakuan rival atau kekasihnya itu.

Hibari berhenti sejenak. Sepatunya bergesek keras di tanah aspal dan mengeluarkan suara gesekan yang dapat membuat telinga sakit. Bola matanya menelusuri setiap badan ilusi tersebut. Mencoba mencari celah dalam ilusi yang dibuat seorang Rokudo Mukuro; nihil. Dihentakkannya sepatu pantopel ke aspal kasar itu sekali lagi. Prefek Namimori _chuu _itu berdecak kesal. Walaupun sudah sering bersama dengan pria ilusionis itu, tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa menghindari ilusi yang dibuat oleh Mukuro.

Dikeratkannya tonfa metal tanda ia sudah bertarung, "Aku benci asap bau ini. Cepat keluar dari sarangmu, _herbivore_," cetus Hibari yang sudah sangat tidak sabaran itu. Kesal menunggu lawannya yang tak kunjung keluar dan malah mengeluarkan tawa monotonnya. Hibari benar-benar siap menggigit herbivore nakal itu sampai mati.

"Keluar atau_ kamikorosu_,".

_HAP_! Tangan yang tidak asing lagi bagi Hibari melingkar di pinggangnya. Spontan Hibari kaget. Keinginannya untuk melemparkan serangan dari tonfanya ke muka orang itu tidak berhasil. Tonfanya sudah terlebih dahulu jatuh dan berbunyi '_prang_' dengan volume yang lumayan keras. Telah berbaring dua tonfa dan satu trisula disana. Hibari berdecak kesal, siapa_ herbivore _yang berani-beraninya menjatuhkan kedua tonfanya tanpa seizin si pemilik?

"Lepaskan aku, Rokudo Mukuro!" teriak Hibari geram. Sementara si pemeluk alias kekasih dari Hibari Kyouya hanya tertawa monoton. Atas perkataan Hibari tadi, Mukuro makin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Hibari. Pria _Cloud_ itu tak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"Kufufu. Kau marah, Kyoya? Bukannya kau senang sekali saat aku peluk?" bisik Mukuro di telinga Hibari. Hibari bergelinjang geli disaat ia bisa merasakan nafas Mukuro di daun telinganya. Semburat merah langka dari Hibaripun muncul secara tidak sengaja.

Pemuda _skylark_ itu hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan menyembunyikan semburat merahnya. Ini hal yang sangat memalukan untuk ukuran seorang karnivora ganas. Sementara sang kekasih yang menyadari tingkah laku dari Hibari hanya tersenyum ringan dan mengusap-usap rambut raven Hibari.

"Maafkan aku, Kyoya. Aku tahu kau menginginkanku di hari kelahiranmu, bukan," timpal Mukuro. Tidak ada respon dari Hibari. Dia hanya diam dan pasrah atas kelakuan Mukuro.

Mukuro hanya bisa pasrah dengan kelakuan Hibari. Ilusionis itu melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangkat dagu Hibari. Dinaikkannya secara perlahan hingga mata Hibari mencapai tinggi hidung Mukuro.

"Biar kuberitahu, Kyoya," kini iris dwiwarna Mukuro menatap benik ungu dari Hibari, "sepuluh tahun lagi, dan kau akan mendapat hadiah terindah dariku,".

_Cup_. Sepuluh detik kemudian setelah kedua bibir itu bersatu, muncullah kepulan kabut yang lagi-lagi mengelilingi Hibari. Kini badan yang telah ia kecup bibirnya menghilang secara perlahan seperti pasir yang tertiup angin. Walaupun begitu, Hibari masih bisa melihat seringaian milik _Mist Guardian_ Vongola itu. Terlihat jelas seringaian itu.

Tiga menit kemudian, Hibari menyadari sepucuk kertas terdapat di tangannya. Hibari membuka perlahan kertas itu—

_SRAK_

—dan ia mendapati sebuah _eyepatch_ bewarna biru indigo.

_'Simpan eyepatch ini sampai aku kembali, Kyoya'_

Dibacanya sepucuk kertas yang menjadi pembungkus _eyepatch_ itu. Tulisan dari sang ilusionis.

Hibari mengernyit. Kedua alisnya bercumbu. Tiba-tiba, terlintas seringaian Mukuro sebelum ia pergi bersama kabut-kabut ilusinya itu.

...seringaian? Mungkin ini lebih cocok dikatakan sebagai senyuman ambigu.

_.  
._

**T**ittle: **Y**asashii **R**youte [_ Gentle Hands_ ]  
**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **(c) **Amano Akira  
WARNING: **_Boyslove_, OOC, PD!6918 & TYL!6918, slight 1896, typos  
[ inspiration: Yasashii Ryoute by Tomoyo Mitani. Ost .hack/G.U ]

.

_These eyes watched from far away_

_What will likely be reflected there?_

_._

::—_**tsuzuku**_—::

* * *

**AN: **_Ciaossu_, minna-_san_! Saya salmahimahi, bocah ingusan dari fandom seberang sana yang mencoba buka lapak di FKHRI. Juga, ini fict pertama saya disini dan fanfiksi pertama di tahun 2012 ini eue (sekalian buat birthday acc ffn ke tiga bulan Mei kemaren yang udah lama banget /disate)

Well, mungkin ini ada kemiripan dengan fictnya **Hikari Kou Minami** alias Ari dengan judul **Fake Gift**. Tapi ini Cuma buat chap 1nya doang. Chapter 2nya beda, kok. Ari, Om minjem formatnya dulu ya muach :** /disundul /disetrika (btw, ini sebenernya oneshoot ;;_;; tapi terlalu panjang hingga dibuat twoshoot saja)

_Nee_, review? Saran dan kritikan tersedia di kotak review saya :''3


End file.
